Brink of Madness
by DawntoDust
Summary: Isabella Swan is a young heiress at the court of Henry VIII, who has no wish to marry. Will she find love with her future husband, or will she be doomed to live a life with nothing in it but duty? How will she and her husband navigate a court on the brink of madness?
1. Chapter 1 Joust

A/N: Stephanie Meyer is the Queen of Twilight and I do not own any recognizable characters. All I own is my own plot and interpretation of my own research, and an old ass Ipod mini (it still works!) Love to Project Team Beta!

Brink of Madness Chapter One: Joust

May 1515

(Note: the Cullen Family and the Swan family and all included titles are fiction. The rest of the characters are based on actual noblemen and women in Tudor England)

I waved my fan in front of my face, taking in the heat of the English spring. I was thankful for my position as a lady-in-waiting to Queen Katharine that allowed me to enjoy the shade of her box. It was a bright May Day and the tournament was to celebrate the start of spring; however, the day brought joy to me for another reason. England was at peace and we would have a strong alliance with the Hapsburg Emperor that would hopefully deter war with France and keep our borders safe.

I loved my life in the court of King Henry the Eighth. It was a joyous time with only one dark cloud in the sky-my beloved queen had yet to produce a living son. According to my father Charles Swan, Earl of Derby, the King was growing impatient with the Queen. However, today was a day of celebration, a day to be merry. I was only sixteen, heiress of an Earldom and Lady Isabella, Countess of Derby, with prospects and everything to play for. I was meant to be merry, no matter how difficult I found it to be.

"Lady Derby?" a familiar voice called from behind me.

"Why, if it is not Lady Alice Cullen!" I exclaimed in joy at seeing my friend of my younger years in the French court. "How is it that you are here? I thought you were at the court of France in the service of Queen Rosalie?"

Her eyes began to dance. "You have not heard? It is _such_ a scandal."

I sighed. I detested gossip. "Well, tell me quickly then so we can move on from the foolishness of others and enjoy the day."

"As you know, my lady, King Louis was nearing the end of his life when he married Princess Rosalie. He died eighty-two days after their wedding, apparently after enjoying his bride more than his health would allow."

Shocked at my dear friend's speech, I felt my eyes narrow. "My dear Lady Alice, I fear that you have spent a great deal too long in the French court. Things of that nature should not be discussed."

Alice laughed. "Well, my dear Lady Isabella, I trust that you have spent a great deal too long out of it if you cannot handle the thought that a man may enjoy the company of a beautiful wife. Do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Very well, pray, continue."

"Before her Highness Queen Rosalie returned to court, she married in secret Emmett Brandon, the newly created Duke of Suffolk."

I couldn't help myself; I gasped in shock. "King Henry's dearest friend was foolish enough to secretly marry the King's sister? How is it he still has his head?"

"He is not without punishment; they have both been banished from court for a time and must repay her dowry to France in increments of four thousand pounds annually."

"Punishment indeed. The Duke not only has endured the King's wrath but also must now endure the anger of Queen Rosalie; being away from court will not be easy on either of them. We must pray for them. It is not an easy way to start a marriage. "

"Oh pish posh, they married for love; they have a finer start than most. Besides, all they really need is the King's forgiveness, and he is likely to give it sooner rather than later out of love for the both of them." Alice's grey eyes turned to mine. "What of your marriage? Has your father picked out a husband for you yet?"

I turned my eyes from the sympathetic gaze of my friend. "You know I do not wish to be married. If it weren't for the death of my brother, Seth, I would be an abbess instead of an heiress. But as that does not seem to be God's will, I will have to content myself with serving in marriage as I am called. But I tell you, Alice, I fear it. The choice will by my father's, the Cardinal's, and the King's. I look amongst the men of the court and I do not see many God-fearing men who would treat me with the same kindness as our fathers have shown our mothers."

Alice kept her eyes on mine. "I was sorry to hear of your brother and your mother's death. Seth was a dear friend of my brother's, and I always admired the late Countess."

"The sweating sickness is an evil disease. But worse still is the fact that now I am Countess Derby. Whenever I hear someone call me the name to which Renee Swan once answered, I feel as if her ghost is behind me. I am not as joyful as I was in France, I'm afraid," I said despondently.

"Well, then we must find ways to keep ourselves merry in the future. Do not fear my friend; God brings us joy in where he calls us."

Alice nodded, turning her eyes to the tilt-yard as the pages made ready for the joust. There were many noises of horses being mounted, the sound of lances gathered at the ready, and the satisfying clang of armor as it was placed on the knights of the Kingdom to keep them safe. The field was surrounded by the noise of the talk of the people of London as they lined up to watch the men of the Kingdom prove their worth.

"Have you been introduced to Her Majesty, the Queen yet, Lady Alice?"

"My father, the Duke, asked for my place in the Queen's service. I was actually hoping that you could make my introduction before the tournament begins."

"Of course. Come, let us be quick lest we miss the start of the joust," I said as I turned to lead Lady Alice to the Queen's throne.

Queen Katharine was a beautiful queen of twenty-nine, but she was beginning to show signs of age and sorrow. She had to bury her second infant Duke of Cornwall in December after just one month of life, and her eyes had all the sadness of bearing four children and seeing none survive. Every year that the Queen failed to produce a son, the King became increasingly disenchanted with his wife. He was no longer Sir Loyal Heart as he was four years ago at the birth of the first Duke of Cornwall. His eyes had started to stray to the ladies of the court; occasionally I had even felt them on my own form. Queen Katharine's sadness only resolved my wish to never marry. Men were all the same no matter what station and no matter how in love they were to begin with. Their eyes all turned eventually.

Kneeling before the Queen was a young knight with dark brown hair. His face was known to me but his name was not. I heard the quiet murmur of his pleas for favor intermixed with the high tinkle of her laugh as I stood aside waiting to be noticed.

Queen Katharine caught my eye and crooked her finger to bring me forward. "Ah, Lady Derby, I do not know if you have met our young Sir Jacob Black, newly returned from the Crusades."

"No, Your Majesty, I have not. Welcome, Sir Jacob; it is not often I meet one of the soldiers for Christ. May I ask why you have stopped putting your sword to good use and instead use it for play today?"

Sir Jacob laughed out loud. "My Lady, even war against infidels is still war. A man can grow tired of spilling blood and wish for the peace and joy of home. I am happy to play war amongst my fellow Englishmen and friends today."

"The peace in England is something every man should count as a joy and a blessing. I am pleased that you have found your way home for a time," I said, meeting his brown eyes. He had a kind face that looked ready for laughter. It was hard to believe that this was a hardened solider, a killer of infidels, when he seemed so at peace.

"As am I, Lady Derby. Pray, I dare not ask for more good fortune, as Her Majesty has already bestowed her blessing on my joust, but may I carry your favor on the tilt-yard? I am used to fighting for a cause, and your honor would be a worthy one."

I allowed myself to smile up at him through my lashes. "I think you will find, Sir Jacob, that I am not easily persuaded to give my favor for just a few pretty words. I only trust a man by his deeds. Besides, I promised my father that I would give my favor to the man riding under his standard."

"Well then, Your Majesty, I must take my leave of you so that I may prove my worth to my Lady Derby. My only hope is that next time when her favor is her own, she may deem me worthy of it," Sir Jacob said with a sweeping bow to the Queen.

"God be with you, Sir Jacob," Queen Katharine said before Sir Jacob began retreating back towards the lists. "Lady Isabella, I believe you have acquired a new admirer," she whispered to me with a glint in her eye. She knew of my distaste for marriage.

I sighed. "If I have, your Majesty, it is through no fault of my own. Your Majesty, may I present to you a dear friend of mine from my days in France as a child, Lady Alice Cullen, daughter of the Duke of Grafton." As I spoke, Alice stepped forward, dipping into a low curtsy, dipping with the fashion of the French court.

"Of course. Lady Alice, welcome to my court. Your mother, the Duchess, was a good friend to me when I first came to the English court. I hope that you have acquired at least some of the humor and elegance of Her Grace."

Alice lifted straight up from her curtsy with a soft smile. "I hope that you will find that I have, though I must confess to not having quite the same imagination for practical jokes as she."

Alice's confession made me laugh out loud. "I think you will find, Your Majesty, that Lady Alice has _quite_ the imagination. I fear that she is trying to lull you into false security."

The Queen's eyes lit up with the jest. "Well then, Lady Alice, if what Lady Derby here says is true, I will thank you for making court a little more interesting."

Suddenly I heard the heralds call, "The King! The King approaches!" At once, the crowd of the men and women of London cheered, and every lady in the Queen's box began adjusting her hood and smoothing her skirts. The Queen and I shared a glance at the ridiculousness of some of the ladies of the court. The King was her husband and no one but God could change that. I did not understand some of the women's desire to become a royal mistress; I, for one, did not see that as a position for an honorable woman.

At the sight of the King, I bowed my head and dipped into a low curtsy with Lady Alice at my side while the Queen remained on her throne. He was known as the most handsome prince in Christendom, and having seen King Francis of France and Charles of Castile from my time in the French court, I knew it to be a fact. King Henry was at least a head taller than most other men, with broad shoulders and a young face. Just a man of twenty-four and in the glory of youth, the man was the flower of chivalry. However, I had always thought that there was something frivolous and spoiled in the King.

Those thoughts should not be spoken of, however; I was a courtier. I was there to please my mistress the Queen and her husband the King.

As the King bowed over the Queen, he dutifully ignored the ladies around her preening like peacocks. "My Lady, I have come to sit with you as the men of the court begin the tournament and invite you to start the joust on your signal."

The Queen nodded her head and allowed the King to lead her off her chair to the front of the box, all the while smiling and waving to the common people as they called blessings and praise to the royal couple. Down below the box on the tilt-yard were two knights with horses and lances at the ready, waiting for the Queen to give the signal to ride. The Queen raised her arm, holding an embroidered handkerchief by the very tips of her fingers and then let the white piece of silk float to the ground.

At once, the two men and their war horses charged at one another, their lances aimed to hit where it would hurt their opponent the worst. There was a moment when all that could be heard was the furious beat of the horses' gallop. As the two men raced forward, I said a silent prayer that none should be hurt. In a split second, the stronger of the two knights edged his lance straight into his opponent's breastplate, knocking him from his horse. My gasp was not heard over the cheers of the crowd and nobility alike.

The King had apparently noticed my silly reaction and nodded me closer as he retired to the throne to the left of the Queen's.

"Lady Derby, do not fear; Sir William is an Englishman! Englishmen always get up after a fall," the King said kindly. "Is your father contending this afternoon?"

I shook my head. "No, Your Majesty, I think he is too afraid of what may happen if he should take a fall. He is not as young as he used to be. He has asked Peter Stafford to charge under the Swan banner today in his stead."

The King looked pensive. "It is a heady thing to bury your son, to see the possibility of the end of your line. It is even worse when death cuts down a man as strong as Seth."

I suspected he was speaking more of his own losses than the death of my brother, so I decided to just nod my agreement.

The tournament was spectacular. The Master of Horse had arranged for each of the lower knights in the tournament to come prepared with some passages to read when they won, some dedication to the Queen or an address to the people of England. I found myself getting lost amidst the cheers of the crowd and becoming enchanted with the displays in front of me. Lady Alice was at my side making jokes and taking bets on the different tilts with the other ladies. I happily lost five crowns to her on a joust and was the merrier for it.

At once, the herald of the tournament announced Mister Peter Stafford who entered the tournament under the Swan banner. I knew that my part in the play of the day was coming up. I watched as Mr. Stafford rode up to the Queen's box to address me.

"My Lady Derby, it is my honor to ride under the patronage of your father, but I was hoping that I might have your favor and blessing on my ride. Pray give me your favor so that I might ride with an uplifted heart and bring honor to your family." Peter Stafford's elegant words were definitely not his own; he had stumbled through his entire speech. I had known him practically my whole life, so I was assured that it was not I that made him tongue-tied, it was the memorization of the Master of Horse's words.

I tried to smile brightly, but I'm afraid I appeared as if I were sucking on lemons. I wish that I had had the opportunity to give my favor to have someone fight for me, for my heart, instead of the hollow honor of my family's patronage.

"Mr. Stafford, you already have the confidence of my father, therefore I cannot let you ride without my favor. I give it to you gladly," I said with an air of confidence that I truly did not possess. The crowd roared as I tied my blue scarf around his lance. As he rode to the ready position, his challenger rode in on a majestic grey steed with armor that seemed to reflect the light as if it were a looking glass.

The day's crier shouted, "The Marquess of Townshend challenges Mr. Peter Stafford."

Alice cheered loudly, after all the Marquess of Townshend was her brother Edward. "Ah, so the battle between our families commences! Ten crowns says that Edward beats your Peter Stafford by at least six points."

I laughed out loud, "My Lady Alice, I will take that bet! To not believe in the man that holds my favor would be the lowest form of disrespect."

Alice laughed and we held hands and waited with bated breath for the men fighting for our families' honor. A flag was waved, giving the signal for the men to charge. Lord Townshend was bit quicker than Mr. Stafford and seemed to have more control of his horse as he charged forth with his lance aimed dead center. For a moment all I could see was him; fast, strong, unstoppable. All the while knowing that I was likely to lose ten crowns to Alice, I was grateful that I was present to witness such a showing of power.

Finally, Lord Townshend's lance found its mark square into Peter Stafford's chest, throwing him from his horse. It was only the second unhorsing of the day, but it seemed more brutal than the first one. Sir William was moving after his fall, and Peter appeared still as stone. Immediately my father's men rushed to get him off the field and to a doctor. My fear for Mr. Stafford was momentarily distracted by the glory of the Marquess of Townshend's victory lap. He had taken his helmet off, and I saw his face for the first time since my childhood.

He had grown into a fine man.

As he rode up to the Queen, I took a closer look at his features. He had cropped reddish brown hair and piercing green eyes that were currently lit up as he smiled in his victory. His face was chiseled as if a sculptor had created him after one of the Greeks. I found myself admiring him, and to my shock, lusting after him.

I felt myself begin to blush. I had never desired a man in that… way. I was a maid untouched with no desire to be married. But if I could marry this man… If I could, maybe I would learn to love my life instead of enduring it.

Lord Townshend leapt off of his horse and made his way to the Queen. He swept a low bow to her, and when he raised his head, he was wearing a smile that hinted at mischief.

"Your Majesty, I am pleased to be in your presence again. You are truly the Queen of hearts, for mine has just been found now that I am face-to-face with you again."

Queen Katherine chuckled. "I have heard from your father that you have come home to be married. How ever will you love your wife if your heart is ruled by me?"

"God willing, she is as loyal as I and understands that love for your sovereign comes before all other loves."

The Queen smiled. "I see that none of your battles in Spain have caused you to lose your spirit. That pleases me."

Lord Townshend smiled at the Queen. "With your Majesty's permission, may I speak to two of your ladies-in-waiting?"

Queen Katharine's eyes lit up. "That depends on which ones, Lord Townshend."

"I would like to speak with my sister, Lady Alice, and her friend, Lady Isabella Derby."

"Of course; ladies, come and greet the Marquess."

I was trembling as I walked up to Lord Townshend. The closer I got, the more I was able to appreciate his beauty. His eyes locked onto mine, and for a moment I felt he could see the lust in mine. It was just as well, for if my eyes did not tell what I was thinking, my blush certainly did. I saw him smirk at my traitorous reddening.

He turned to address Alice first. "Sister, I am glad to be reunited with you. I am happy your time in France and my time in Spain have come to an end."

Lady Alice beamed at him, her forehead crinkling with her smile. "Edward, it is just me, no need to stand on ceremony, I can barely contain my joy of seeing you unharmed. If it wasn't for your armor and the presence of the Queen, I would hug you right now."

The Marquess sighed. "What are we going to do with you, Alice? You are far too free-spirited for life at court."

"Oh, I think you'll see I'll make it along just fine. Mother has found her place in court, and I trust that I will find my way in a similar fashion. The Queen has already said that she thinks I will make life more interesting." She said this all very fast and matter-of-fact.

Lord Townshend smiled an almost half smile; the smile finally reached his eyes as he turned to me.

"Lady Derby, I must profess my sincerest apologies about Mr. Stafford. I know that you had given him your favor, and I hope that you do not have hard feelings towards me."

I must confess that I was far too dazzled to do much more than smile, which must have looked very odd to Lord Townshend, because he just looked a little stunned.

I finally found my speech and replied, "Lord Townshend, I think you will find that I do not have it in me to bear any grudge against any person. I gave him my favor out of duty; however, I hope to be able to give you my respect as I grow to know you again."

His eyes lit up and I felt the blush in my cheeks rise again. "Just as I hope to prove myself worthy to you. In the interest of getting to know you better, I hope that I may call upon you to dance later this evening, if it pleases you?"

My modesty got the better of me as I cast my eyes to the ground. "You may."

I felt I could almost hear his smile. "Thank you, milady. Now if you will excuse me, I must prepare for the next joust. Lady Derby, Sister." He bowed and we responded with curtsies befitting his station as a Marquess.

No sooner than he was out of earshot did I hear my dear friend giggle. I looked up to see her holding her gloved hand to her mouth and trying to smother her laugh. I raised my eyebrow in silent question to which she just grabbed my hand to pull me farther way from the rest of the Queen's court.

"What on earth has you laughing as such, Lady Alice?" Personally, I did not find anything funny about my conversation with the Marquess.

"Oh, my dear sweet friend, I am not laughing at you. I am laughing at my brother as he is as subtle as church bell," she stated through giggles.

"I still do not see what you are getting at, Alice."

Alice stopped laughing and looked at me questioningly. "You didn't see it, did you? Well, then I must tell you plainly that I have never seen my brother look at another woman with so much affection, and I look forward to the day when I can call you sister."

I gasped. I looked into her eyes, and I saw that she believed everything she said. I dared not let myself hope. I could not deny that I desired to get to know him better, but I knew that the Cardinal, at least, would never let me go to Lord Townshend. As an heiress, I was worth too much to give to someone who was already set to inherit a dukedom.

As if Alice could read my mind, she leaned into me to whisper into my ear. "Have no fear, I am not saying this because it is my wish; I have heard my father talking to yours. I believe I shall call you sister before winter. I do not even need to be the great-granddaughter of the Lady Rivers to know that certainty."

I looked to her shocked. "Why hasn't anyone told me? If it is as certain as you say, I wonder why my father hasn't said anything."

"I'm sure there are other factors. Be that as it may, I have seen you marrying Edward since we were children together."

I was shocked that she would even hint at something like a vision. "Alice, it is one thing to be her great-granddaughter, but it is a whole other to claim that you have inherited any of her powers! Please tell me that you do not do anything to seek out these…"

"Shhhh! I say it to you because I know I can trust you and you must know, not for you to worry about me. I cannot help what I see and certainly do not wish for most of it to come true. You and Edward are a happy vision amidst many that are unwelcome. Come on, let us go back to enjoying the joust before anyone misses us," she said as she patted my hand soothingly.

Once we were again in the shade of the tent, we joined the festivities like nothing had happened. Alice immediately joined in on some bets for the upcoming jousts, and I struck up conversation with some of the other ladies. Truthfully, I do not think I could recall a single thing the two ladies were saying, I was so lost in my own thoughts. Alice believed I would marry her brother. I knew my father was talking to men at court and that my marriage was imminent, but I couldn't believe that I would be as lucky as to get to marry Lord Townshend.

_Edward_. I shivered as I thought his Christian name. I remembered back to when Alice, Seth, Edward, and I had spent a summer in Kent together before the boys went back to the tutors and we went off to France. Edward had taken it upon himself to teach me to ride that summer, taking great pride in an eight-year-old girl's progress in horsemanship. At sixteen he was quite a bit older than me, but he had always spoken to me with quiet affection, sometimes even referring to me as Bella, as my mother always did. He was the first man to tell me that I was beautiful.

I shook my head clear of thoughts of eight years ago. I doubted Lord Townshend even remembered me from that summer. If he were interested in me, it was probably because of my inheritance. That's the only reason any man was interested in me. I was to inherit over three hundred thousand pounds, along with titles and land. It was enough to make any man think I were beautiful. Certainly the word did get worn out in my presence to the point where it held little meaning. The men of the court were quick to compliment me and to talk to me, but very rarely did they ever say anything of substance or expect me to say anything in return. I was deluding myself if I thought that the boy who taught me to ride had grown up to be any different.

I looked up to the jousts and saw that Lord Townshend was preparing for a second challenger. His hands ran through his locks as he looked down from his horse for something. I held my breath as his green eyes met mine. I blushed as he nodded his head towards me in acknowledgement. He finally looked away as his page commanded his attention to give him his helmet and lance, his jaw setting in determination as the crier announced his opponent. I found I could not tear my eyes away as he sat on his horse at attention, waiting for the flag to drop. I missed the movement but watched raptly as the Marquess charged towards his rival and landed his lance in the center of the other's shield, causing the other knight to get knocked off balance enough that he dropped his lance and almost became unhorsed all before he could even touch the Marquess. It seemed as if the sound came back to the world as the people of London cheered along with the Queen and even the King, who was standing ready to join the lists. After the Marquess freed himself from the saddle, I watched as he tucked his helmet under his arm so that he could greet the King.

It was often commented how much they looked like the other, both with reddish hair, although the Marquess' was more of a bronze to the King's copper, and both at similar heights at over six feet tall. Supposedly they were quite close, the King trusting him before all men his age to do business abroad and lead his armies. I wondered that now that he was back at court and Emmett Brandon the Duke of Suffolk was banished, what the King would do to show favor to his loyal friend. Would he support a marriage that he otherwise would not? Would the King allow his friend to marry me?

Long ass author's note:

A bit about myself: I have my BA in English Literature where I specialized in Seventeenth Century British Literature (Milton, Donne, and Shakespeare) and Minored in British History and Religious Studies. Henry the Eighth and his Six Wives have fascinated me since I was a little girl. I've read countless books and biographies, and have wanted to be a historical fiction writer for a long time. I'm currently working on a book of original historical fiction, based off my interpretation of Anne Boleyn and Sir Thomas Wyatt. I've wanted to write a whole continuous story on the Six Wives from the view point of someone in the court and voila here I am.

On British Peerage:

A Marquess is someone below a Duke and above an Earl, and is used most often as a subsidiary title of a Duke (a.k.a. a title he gives his son). It is the equivalent to the French Marquis but it is just spelled differently in England. There is a marquesstate of Townshend but it was not created until the year 1787. It has no relation to the Grafton dukedom which was created in 1675. There was an Earl of Derby at the time and if you recognize the name it is because the sixth Earl of Derby is one of the "claimed" writers of Shakespeare's works, and I thought making Bella an ancestor of him would be fitting to her character. The Swans are not based on the Stanley family (which was the family that held the title at the time).

On History and the Story:

If you are wondering (like one of my Betas) why I spell Katharine with a K and not a C like Wikipedia; go back to Wikipedia and look at the sample of her signature. She writes her signature spelling it with a K. Katharine of Aragon was actually born Catalina, Infanta of Spain. When she came to England to marry Henry VIII's brother, Arthur Prince of Wales, she wanted to become as English as possible, changing her name to the very English Katharine. Catharine was considered a European spelling of the name. Since most of the primary source documents that still exist today are ambassador's notes they often spell her name with a C, it all gets very confusing. When Katharine herself used it, she used a K; in her signature and all of her monograms.

Emmett and Rosalie are based on the real life Duke of Suffolk and Queen of France: Charles Brandon and Mary Tudor. Believe me when I say their real life personalities called me to combine the fiction with the historical, they will be following pretty close to history. The scandal that Bella and Alice talked about at the beginning of the chapter is close to fact. Louis XII did in fact die of too much sex with his English Queen, he was 53 and his heart couldn't take it. And if I get any reviews about how her name was Margret and she married the King of Portugal and she killed him with a pillow; I'll scream. The Tudors was an excellent show but like any work of fiction they took liberties. Don't get me wrong I loved the show, but I hated how they showed that marriage. If you want my rant on that I'll give it to you, otherwise I'll leave it alone.

Also if you're wondering why Bella is Countess of Derby, it's because that title usually goes to the first female relation of a English Earl, usually a wife, but if the Earl is unmarried or widowed it could go to an unmarried sister or daughter. Also, I know that Earldoms cannot pass through a daughter to a husband, call that artistic liberty. I'll be taking some liberties because this piece is just for fun.

Just go with me and enjoy it, I'm hoping to take this through most of Henry the Eighth's reign (FYI this fic is going to be LOOOOONG, just warning ya). If the artistic liberties bug you, get out now, don't flame me. Really big deviations from fact in historical fiction really annoy me, which is why the majority of the Twilight characters don't follow historical figures. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to look myself in the mirror. This is just for fun. Remember that.

Okay so I've done my part; now you do yours. Ready? Set. Review!


	2. Chapter 2 His Touch

A/N: I own nothing from Twilight. Anything recognizably Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Anything else relating to the plot or my interpretations of historical figures, belongs to me.

Ch. 2: His Touch

May 1515

Sitting at supper with the other ladies-in-waiting was, at times, my least favorite part of the day. I have never considered myself unobservant: I knew exactly why the other ladies always regarded me with cold indifference. Whether it was because of my piety, my detest for gossip, my close relationship with the Queen, or the fact that half the men at court seemed to want to marry me-or at least my inheritance- they all had reason. I honestly couldn't find it within myself to care. Most of the other ladies hardly deserved the designation of lady, what with the way they threw themselves at some of the men; nevermind the barbs they threw at me. Still, I was the lady my mother raised me to be, and no matter the remark, I always held my tongue, did as the gospels say, and turned the other cheek.

But now, with Lady Alice back at court, I found my time at the ladies' table to be considerably more enjoyable. She kept me laughing relating stories of the French court, impersonating some of the more notorious women and men with shocking believability. The rest of the table—including the King's newest distraction, Mistress Bessie Blount, who I must say held herself with higher decorum than she had a right—was not immune to Lady Alice's charms, and they were, in turn, at least kind to her**. **Mistress Blount even went so far as to inquire if Alice had need for a bedfellow, to which the lady replied that she had already arranged with the Chamberlin to share with me. Ever the daughter of a Duke, Alice refrained from commenting that it wouldn't do to have a bedfellow who would very likely not be in bed that often, but I couldn't help but giggle as her eyes expressed horror at the thought of sharing a bed with the King's harlot.

I was enjoying myself so immensely it almost escaped my notice that the King was in talks with my father and the Cardinal. It didn't take much brainpower to realize they were, once again, discussing possible husbands for me. I was comforted that Queen Katharine, who was seated on her husband's right side, and well within hearing distance, was smiling a smile much more genuine than she normally wore at dinners of estate. It calmed me to know they were discussing things the Queen at least approved of.

Lady Alice nudged me with her arm. "Come, let us take a walk around the room before the dancing starts. My mother has come up from the country to see my brother and me. I know she would miss you if you did not greet her."

I raised myself from my stool and linked elbows with Alice, who took a chance to whisper in my ear, "I am so glad you are here. I don't know what I would do if I had to bear the company of some of those harpies alone. I mean, the airs that Bessie puts on…" she scoffed. "However did you manage to stay sane by yourself?"

"I spend a lot of time serving the Queen, which the others ought to do, but really, they just flirt with the men in the King's train all day." I stopped. I couldn't believe how judgmental I had been. "Forgive me, Alice, I'm afraid that was out of turn."

Alice just laughed. "Isabella, it is okay to speak your mind to me. Whatever you tell me, I won't tell a soul."

I turned so my brown eyes met her grey ones and I knew at that moment that I regained something that had been lost to me with my mother and Seth: I had someone I could trust. I could barely contain my smile and wished that we weren't in the Great Hall so I could hug her.

We walked until we reached Their Graces, the Duke and Duchess of Grafton. The Duke was one of the few of Henry VII's advisors still at court. The King had replaced most of his father's advisors but was smart enough to rely on the good Duke's solid wisdom. As we curtsied to Their Graces, I felt at peace in their presence. They were an anomaly at court for they were one of the few families that was not constantly conniving for more power and wealth. I had always respected them as good Catholics and good stewards over the blessings that God had given them.

Duchess Esme's grace of character was legendary, especially considering she was a Princess of the Blood in her own right and could have held herself as if she was above the rest of the noblewomen. The difference between the manner in which she held herself and the airs, Rosalie the French Queen, put on was staggering. She was also aunt to the King, but I believe even he saw her as a mother figure. She never was one to mention her own claim to the throne, content to be Duchess of Grafton. She had been great friends with my own mother, both of them sharing similar wit and a love for practical jokes.

Her Grace was the first to speak. "Dear girls, I cannot tell you how proud I am of the women you have become. It is as though the two of you have come into full bloom since I last had my eyes on you." She stepped back a bit as if to admire the two of us, her green eyes as kind and piercing as her son's. "My dear Lady Derby, I do hope that we will soon get to know each other very well. The Duke and I have decided to go on progress with the Court this summer, and I'm sure that will afford us plenty of time to become as acquainted as we were when you were small."

The Duke laughed good-naturedly. "Esme, don't meddle. I don't think Derby has had time to inform her yet."

I watched as both Alice and the Duchess rolled their eyes at the Duke. "Oh, pish posh. Lady Derby is a fine lady, and I would want to know her better no matter the circumstances. It's not meddling."

I was confused but laughed along with Alice at the exchange between her parents. The Duke turned to Alice and put his arm around her shoulders so that he could whisper in her ear. Whatever he said made her go pale, and I found myself whipping my head between Her Grace and my friend. The Duchess looked resigned, and my friend, who moments before had been laughing, looked heartbroken.

"Please, please, please," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Alice, you knew this was coming as soon as you returned from France," the Duchess stated softly.

"This one time I wish I didn't know what was coming, because no matter what I think of trying, I know I cannot stop it."

"Nothing is set in stone. Do not let one premonition ruin what could be many happy years ahead of you."

I watched, not comprehending what was being said, as my friend's face fell further.

The Duke cleared his throat. "Lady Derby, will you please excuse my wife and daughter while Alice takes some time to compose herself? Come, let me take you to your father. I'm sure he would like to speak to you before the dancing begins."

I nodded as I took his elbow, and he led me to the front of the room where my father and the King were still speaking, the Cardinal long gone from the room.

As we were walking towards the two, I was able to hear a bit of their conversation.

"I am sorry that Wolsey is so opposed to the match," my father murmured.

The King laughed. "What do cardinals know of such things? My Lord Townshend is a trusted friend and advisor; he's put off marrying for too long to do his duty to his country, and he deserves something sweet to come home to. We both know that there is no one with a sweeter disposition than Lady Derby. I say it is a good idea. Let the Cardinal think what he wants."

My heart quickened as I took in the words exchanged between my father and the King. I looked to the Duke's smiling face, and I began to hope.

My father's eye caught mine, and he was smiling as well. "Ah, my beautiful daughter, I have good news for you. The King and I have decided on a husband for you. There are still a few details to hammer out, but I hope to have you formally betrothed to the Duke of Grafton's son, the Marquess of Townshend, by the time Court goes on progress."

I felt my blush come up fast and nodded my consent. "Thank you, my Lords, I'm sure I will be very happy with the choice you have made for me." I did not express that at the moment I was so happy, I felt faint.

The King nodded. "I'm sure you will be. Edward is a fine man, Lady Isabella. In my opinion, there is no one better in England! In him, you will find a truly loyal and caring husband."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, I do not know him well myself, but I hope to find in time that what you say is truth."

My father smiled at me, and I knew that to be the correct response. "You have the rest of your lives to get to know one another; however, I think you should start tonight. I believe that the Marquess requested that you dance with him this evening. I will escort you back to the ladies table and let him know that you are apprised of the arrangement."

"Thank you, Father," I said as he turned to lead me away. "Your Majesty, Your Grace." I curtsied.

When we were far enough away that I felt free to speak freely, I asked, "Why does Wolsey oppose me marrying the Marquess?"

"Heard that, did you?" I nodded. Father leaned close to whisper in my ear. "Wolsey fears that once the Marquess inherits my titles and his father's that he will wield too much power. Wolsey simply doesn't like the idea of the Cullen family gaining any more wealth. He is already wary of Buckingham and he does not want to have to worry about Grafton as well."

"The Duke of Buckingham has a private army; the Cullens have never paid more soldiers than necessary to protect the borders from the Scots."

"Aye, but the Cardinal is wary of anyone who holds more wealth than the King or himself. Edward will have to be very careful after he receives all that he will be entitled to. He will need your good head to guide him, my darling." Father paused for a moment, as if debating on telling me all that was on his mind. "Besides, he sees your marriage as an opportunity to extend his own patronage."

"Who did he propose for me?"

"Sir Jacob Black." My father laughed. "As if I would allow you to go to someone of so little rank. Sir Jacob would be the only one to benefit from the marriage besides Wolsey, and from what the King has told me, he is a philanderer and a spendthrift. I would never consent for you to marry him."

I nodded, grateful that my father would never let me go to such a cad. "One more question: why is the King so interested in my marriage? It isn't a front so that he can take me for himself, is it?"

At that, my father laughed hard. "No, my dear daughter, I believe the King has too much respect for you to ever think of asking that of you. There are women who are true noblewomen, and then there are mistresses. You are too pure to ever be somebody's mistress, even a king's. He has been suggesting that you and the Marquess would be a good match for a while. The Marquess is a good friend of the King's and I believe he simply wants him to be happy. Now, hush. It is nearly done. Within a fortnight you will be as good as wed in church; and you, the Duchess, and Lady Alice can plan the wedding while the court is on progress. Now, stop fretting, and wait for Lord Townshend to come fetch you." He walked off with a wink, leaving me to sit back on a stool at the ladies table.

I was alone for all of ten seconds before one of the ladies began questioning me. "My Lady Derby, what did the King say to you that made him look so cheerful? I hope it was good news for you as well." I smiled at Mistress Angela Weber, one of the few ladies-in-waiting that I felt I could count as a friend.

"It was good news; however, I fear to tell you because it is not official yet. Although, I trust that the entire court will be abuzz with the news before breakfast. You will not have to wait long to find out," I said, smiling.

I looked over to the other ladies at the table and noticed that Mistress Jessica Stanley and Lady Lauren Howard were looking at me with sneers on their faces. I steeled myself for whatever cruel remark they were crafting.

"Isabella," Lady Lauren started, with no mention to my title. "Did the King finally find a man who was so desperate for an earldom that he agreed to marry you? Surely some second son or a nobleman's bastard would jump at the opportunity."

I flushed because, indeed, it had seemed that the majority of my suitors had fallen into those categories. Also, I was embarrassed that I did not command enough respect from my fellow ladies to even warrant the address I deserved as Countess of Derby. I held back the desire to chastise them for their lack of propriety and refrained from pointing out that they both had forfeited their chance at a decent marriage by fornicating with the King, the Duke of Suffolk, and various other men in the King's train. But I kept my head high and began conversing with Mistress Angela as if I had not heard them. As I talked with Angela about the joust and laughed when she told me she had lost over thirty crowns in bad bets, I felt my heart quicken, and I sensed that my Lord Townshend was near_. _I tried to control my breathing as I did not want to give the ladies at the table any indication that I desired the Marquess. Heaven help me with what they would do with that information. I already feared what the harpies would say when they realized that one day they would have to address me as Her Grace. I turned my head and was met with kind green eyes as he walked towards me. His gaze made me feel secure amidst the malice that surrounded me from the other ladies. I began to hope again that I would find more joy in marriage than I dared to dream of before.

As I held the Marquess' gaze, Mistress Stanley was the first to speak. "Well met, Lord Townshend! I'm pleased to see you back from Spain. It has been long since we've been able to meet."

I shuddered at the implication of her words. I knew that he had likely dallied with some women, but I had hoped that it was only with whores in bath houses. I did not want to think of him inviting any women of the court into his bed, even a loose woman such as Jessica Stanley.

The Marquess had the decency to look abashed but acknowledged her with a nod. "Mistress Stanley, I too am pleased to be back in England; especially as it affords me time to get to know my newly betrothed. Lady Derby, will you do me the honor of partnering me for a dance?"

"Of course, my Lord," I said as I took his proffered hand. My skin tingled where it touched his, as if it recognized the touch. I kept my eyes to the floor, as I was sure that all of the eyes of the court were on me and the Marquess.

As we took our places across from one another, I found myself getting lost in his eyes, not willing to break contact to bow my head as I dipped down low for a curtsy. I saw my Lord smiling at me as he reached for my hand to move me in front of him so he could lead me in a Pavane. The contact between our bodies, his hands on mine and my hip, would have been enough to suffer me incoherent; however, coupled with the heat from his chest that I felt through my gown, it was nothing short of heavenly. I wasn't sure if I quite understood my own feelings-after all, I hardly knew him. I kept my head raised, my courtier smile permanently fixed on my face as I passed in front of the entire court, trying not to alert anyone to the sensuality of my thoughts. As we passed by the thrones of the King and Queen, I saw them watching the Marquess and me with smiles on their faces, whereas the tables below that seated the ladies-in-waiting and the gentlemen in the King's train were full of those who looked less than impressed.

As the Marquess turned me to face him again to end the dance, I saw the familiar look of pride in his eyes, the same look he had given me the summer he taught me to master a horse. He bowed to me as I curtsied to him, then he reached for my hand and placed it in his elbow before leading me off to a bench in the back of the hall. I smoothed my skirts and sat down to face him, his hand still grasping my fingertips.

"Lady Derby, please tell me that you are happy. I have heard that you did not wish to marry, and if that holds true, please know that I will not force you. When I last saw you, your brother told me that you wished to become a nun; if that is still your wish, I will make it so." His eyes were almost pleading, begging me to tell him otherwise. I could see that he was honestly giving me the choice to not marry him even though it pained him to do so.

"My Lord, I will tell you honestly, if I were engaged to any other man I would take that option without a second thought. As it stands, I do not feel compelled to run away from the life that is laid before me. All that I know of you is good, and I feel as though I can put my trust in you. I do not fear a life alongside you." As I looked into his eyes, I saw hope return with every word I spoke.

"Do you mean it? You will marry me?" he asked grasping both of my hands with his own.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at his boyish enthusiasm. "Yes, my Lord."

He shook his head, putting his finger underneath my chin. "No, none of that. When we are together, just us, I don't want to be your lord. You are to be my Marchioness and eventually my Duchess. I want us to be partners. I do not simply want you to bear my children; I want you as my friend, confidante and lover. To you, I simply want to be Edward. Will you allow that, sweet Isabella?"

I found that I could not meet his eyes; what he was offering was so beyond my dreams that I was hesitant to take it lest it be snatched back into oblivion. I felt tears prick my eyes, and his hand left mine to cup my face upwards, the pads of his thumbs wiping my tears.

"What is wrong? Have I said something that offended you?"

I smiled at the ridiculousness of anything he said offending me. "Not at all, my Lo—Edward. I have been dreading this day since Seth died and it became apparent that I must marry. I assumed that I would go to someone who only valued me for my inheritance and the sons I would bear. I've grown up in the courts of Europe, watching men treat their wives like chattel and seeking their companionship elsewhere. That was why I wanted to become an abbess, to free myself from that fate. I knew that I would have peace in serving God, but peace, or even joy, in a marriage arranged by my father was far from guaranteed. To hear you say that you would consider me even a friend is beyond anything I could have ever hoped for."

Edward smiled. "There is a priest in the chapel at Grafton Castle who had a great influence over me as a boy. He impressed upon me that a man is to love his wife as Christ loved the church. That he must be willing to sacrifice and forsake anything and everything for her, and that is what I mean to do. I know that it is not what most men of my station do, but that is the type of man I want to be. I want to be that type of man for you. "

After his admission, I found myself whispering his name like a prayer.

His eyes darkened as he allowed his hand to fall from my cheek and graze the swoop of my neck. The backs of his fingers drifted past my collarbone to just the top of my bodice. "You cannot possibly know what hearing my name on your lips does to me," he murmured.

"Tell me," I whispered, spellbound by his touch so near my breast.

He chuckled. "I would much rather show you, but it will have to wait until our wedding night."

Confusion came over me as I tried to understand his words, before it became painfully obvious what he meant. "Oh!" I gasped.

Edward laughed. "My dear, sweet Isabella." He then leaned into me to press a lingering kiss upon my forehead. It was neither a brotherly nor fatherly, nor was it a show of fealty or appreciation. I had no experience with this kind of kiss. In his simple gesture, there was the promise of passion and the possibility of love. I closed my eyes to savor the sensation of his lips against my skin, willing him to kiss me again so that I would not be long without the feeling.

I felt his breath on my skin as his mouth traveled to hover close to my neck. It sent a wave of desire through me that I felt in my now aching core. I heard him exhale a sigh, my yes still closed to savor his closeness.

"Isabella, we should rejoin the dancing and pray to the heavens that they do not play a Volte. I am nearing my breaking point already, and I do not wish to loose myself on you just yet."

I began to tremble at the thought of performing a Volte with Edward. The thought of him lifting me and then pressing me against his body as he brought me back down only increased the heat between my thighs.

As we joined the other dancers, I pondered my feelings towards the Marquess. Before today, I would have never imagined that I would feel desire for any man. I had even hoped to possibly take a vow of celibacy the way My Lady the King's Grandmother Margret Beaufort did; agreeing with my husband that after I had borne him an adequate number of heirs that I would deny conjugal pleasure. I did not know what to make of the feeling of need for his touch. Did it make me wanton? Was I guilty of the sin of lust? I could not believe that such feelings surely would be sanctioned by the church. The touch of his hand in mine alone was driving me to distraction when surely there were other things I should be thinking of. I resolved to talk to my confessor after mass in the morning. I hoped to get spiritual guidance to rid me of the foreign thoughts that now plagued my mind.

I spent the rest of the evening, selfishly enjoying the Marquess' touch as he led me through step after step, dance after dance. Every time he started to lead me away from the dancing, I would squeeze his hand and hold fast till he would relent and lead me into the next dance, chuckling.

Looking down at me as we made a pass through the tunnel of dancers, he smiled and said, "Is this all it takes to make you happy? Keep you dancing?"

I smiled and looked back up at him. "Only if it is with you, my Lord."

"Edward," he reminded, poking my nose with his finger. "I think I've spoiled you enough for tonight. The Queen is getting ready to leave and, I believe, would appreciate your service."

I nodded, knowing that the happiest night of my life was over and I would have to go back to my duty. I prayed that it would not be the only happy night in my future. I prayed that our betrothal would go through and I would marry him. I prayed most fervently that we would grow to love each other the way my parents had loved one another. And lastly, I prayed that what Edward had told me was truth: that we would be friends and partners and that our union would be filled with love.

A/N:

Thank you so much for your reviews and your follows! I'm hoping to update at least every two weeks, so keep checking your alerts!

The Pavane was a court dance that basically led the woman around the room to show her off. The Volte was the court dance of seduction, and it involved a lot of scandalous pressing together of bodies. If you watched the Tudors, you'll remember the Volte that Henry and Anne dance in season two.

Anyone wondering why the marriage was arranged, that's just the way the aristocracy was arranged at the time.

Please remember that this is only six years Henry VIII's reign, at this point he wasn't as bad tempered as he was in later years. At least that's the way I'm writing him for now.

Up next! What is wrong with Alice and more time with our favorite marquess!


End file.
